Repercussions
by Flutter360
Summary: Missy returns while Freddie goes away on holiday/vacation. What goes so wrong, why aren't Carly and Sam speaking to each other? Can Freddie work out what has gone on and why the girls are upset? SEDDIE!


"Sam, I'm mental, I know, but Missy is coming over for a month or so and she has sworn not to try to break up our friendship or iCarly or anything. So I forgave her for everything. She's coming to Ridgeway for the time too, so she can finish up everything for the school year." She blurted out when the four of them had finished iCarly, they had been sitting in round the water coffee table in Carly's bedroom discussing stuff, chatting and laughing for the past ten minutes. Sam was sat in a fluffy blue bean bag, beside Freddie who was kneeling behind the ice cream sandwich, while resting his arms and head on top of it Carly and Gibby sat on the sofa and Gibby was happily playing 'Cut the Rope' on Carly's old toddler sized pear pad

Freddie and Sam shared a facial expression which clearly read 'what the hell were you thinking'

"Okay, whatever, but I'm not hanging out with you and her together." Sam said stubbornly.

As much as he, Freddie, thought she was being difficult and unforgiving he could understand her motives, she got hurt last time, shunted and forced into a corner.

"Why do you have to be like that Sam, can't you give her a chance?" Carly said, her tone lowed in frustration.

Sam picked the skin round her thumb, the only way you could ever tell if she was nervous.

There was silence, she turned her eyes to the floor and sighed.

"Fine, but only for you." She said wiggling her butt in the beanbag, trying to get comfortable.

"Ughh, this is not comfy. I want some ham." She huffed moments later.

"You know where the ham lives." Carly said with a slight smile.

Sam got up and walked out the room, they were silent for a while, Freddie listened to the sound of Sam clatter round downstairs.

"So Freddie are you all ready for your trip now?" Gibby asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, my deranged mother has over seen all my packing, she wanted to take me to the 'Wild, wild Vest' for a knitted vest top encase I meet a 'pretty girl' and she tried to talk to me about urges!" his eyes grew wide "Urges, she tried to give me the blinking sex talk." He shuddered.

"That is vile, besides your mother wouldn't know what she was talking about when it comes to sex, would she." Sam sing songed appearing at the door with a bowl of some ham and a cup filled her favourite ice tea.

"Urhh, Sam I think Mrs B might or Freddie wouldn't be here." Gibby said gently to Sam, blatantly unaware of the irony.

Sam ignored Gibby. "So what did she say, I'd bet this ham it was entertaining and involved finger puppets."

"No" he snarled.

"Stuffed animals?" she said with a smirk.

"Maybe." He said grinning in spite of himself. Sam, he noticed had a very good knack of making him smile, even at times when he least wanted to.

Sam sat down and placed her ice tea on the floor and curled up in the beanbag like a cat and started picking at her ham.

"So what are you going to nerd camp to do?" Sam asked rather politely.

"Some guys and I in tech class think we might have some ideas on how to hack a number code on a locker and since our youngest member is now 17 we can get properly funded *and we're just going to see if out theory is correct and ultimately to see if it works." He explained.

He was proud of this theory, mainly since he had come up with it and was therefore the leader of the group he was taking to the leading IT unit in Wales in the UK.

He knew that the flight would be ages long and he'd not have much contact with his friends which was a bummer and not with his mother which would be heaven , if he did call the, to talk he'd end up running up an insane bill.

He was leaving the coming Monday morning which left him with 2 days left to pack and he'd be gone a week and previously he had been really looking forward to it, he'd arranged a trusted friend to film iCarly for the girls and he'd pre-recorded everything and typed and dictated all the instructions and loads of preparation had gone into his trip. The moment he'd heard about Missy he'd grown worried, nervous and twitchy. He didn't think she'd have the nerve to come back, he'd given her that trip which he had really wanted. His main concern, which in itself unnerved him slightly, was Samantha. She couldn't lose Carly's friendship while he was away or she'd have no one besides Gibby, who in her eyes was worse than no company, although she said it in jest these days, the pair was actually pretty tight, all of them were. There weren't any taboo topics or ideas, they were comfortable with each other and would oftenly openly discuss topics that lesser friends could cringe at the ideas of.

There had been conversations about certain 'girl issues' ,as Gibby would say, that they just dealt with because neither himself or Gibby had a father at home and were both brought up by single mothers and that gave them a sympathy and too often, at least for himself, an ability to understand what the girls wanted or needed. Usually it was Carly being the little princess she is, she didn't deal well with pain or anything of that sort and Gibby would slump out the door to the corner shop to buy her the 'medicine' she required, which was ice cream.

Sam seemed more subdued the rest of the night and when it came to saying goodbye, as he wasn't sure if he'd see his friends again before leaving due to his mother's mental packing and vaccine routine, she got up and hugged him. The fact that she hugged him wasn't abnormal, they'd hug from time to time, when and where it was necessary and appropriate, but this was different, she one hand round his back and one holding onto the back of him neck. Her arms usually went round his back, he wondered what had caused the change, her hug was more needy, a trait rarely associated with Miss Samantha Puckett. He broke away from her, to see her face, but she kept her head and eyes down, her hair style blocking her eyes from his view.

"Bye then guys, see you when I get back probably." He waved and walked out of the door.

They all waved goodbye and said their goodbyes after him as he left the room.

**1 week and 2 days later**

Sam was sitting at her usual desk an empty seat beside her, which he assumed was for himself, he looked round the room for Carly who usually sat in front of one of them, so she could 'concentrate' rather than settle what ever argument Sam and himself had started up that day. She had her pear phone ear buds in and was casually drawing something in her note book as she tapped her foot to the beat if the music. She wore a pair of her dark denim jeans with her high tops and what he knew was her favourite t-shirt.

"Hey Sam." he said in a bright tone.

She removed her head phones from her ears and looked up from her drawing.

"Oh hi Frederly. Good trip?" she asked absentmindedly.

He put his bag and phone down on the desk beside her and slipped into his seat. "Yeah, it was awesome, our idea really works and it needs a few more tests but it really could earn some serious money." He said enthusiastically.

"Wow," she said sounding impressed "Well done dork."

If he didn't know something was wrong before, he knew it was now.

"Thanks," he grinned "Where is Carls?"

He saw her draw her breath in sharply.

"Oh she's with Missy" she said in an attempt to sound offhand.

"Why aren't you with them?" he asked cautiously.

"I said I'd get seats." She said playing with her fingernails.

Lie. It was a lie and he knew it, something was up.

Sam's attitude told him not to push the situation now.

They talked generally until Carly came into the class room closely followed by Missy.

"Hi Carly" he said, determined to ignore Missy who was now smiling toothily at him and wiggling her fingers as a gesture to say hello.

He noticed Sam had put her head phones back into her ears and was again drawing.

X.X.X

As the school week drew on he noticed not only was Missy staring at him like a hungry god most of the time, he also noticed that Sam and Carly would avoid each other as much as possible, at the rehearsal for iCarly he noticed they sat at opposite sides of the room and mostly kept their eyes on their scripts an the usual banter was missing. Sam didn't hang round with Carly anymore and only went to her house for rehearsals, he missed seeing the little blond girl and began to genuinely worry about how she was. One thing that was plain to even him was that Missy had a crush on him. The other day at school she had been wearing a top so low cut he could see her red lacy bra and then she had come over to 'borrow a pencil' because she had conveniently left her pencil case at home and she leaned over right in his face and he could see the whole of her bra and far too much of her boobs. He didn't know what to do about her and he was starting to feel slightly harassed. He'd been sitting out on the fire escape Wednesday night cross legged finishing a piece of physics homework enjoying the cool air when Missy had found him. He guessed Carly had told her where he was because he knew he wasn't visible from the corridor to his apartment or from the stairs, he was completely hidden and he liked it. It was his own little place and he controlled who came in and out of there, 'even Sam knew that' he remembered fondly. She had asked if she could come onto the fire escape the night he first kissed her, she'd never ask anybody else could she do something, only at that time because she understood that it was his place and his alone.

Missy had barged in a demanded to talk to him about some 'help with chemistry', he refused to be her tutor as civilly as he could telling her that he was far too busy when in fact his real reason was he was quite scared she might rape him.

Friday night came and iCarly was good, the girls put aside their differences while on screen and the show was up to the usual high standards and the fans didn't notice anything different and left their usual comments about how they like certain segments and how they didn't like other parts of the show.

"Well bye" Sam muttered and scuttled out the door at high speed.

"Bye" he waved pointlessly, she was already well out of the room.

Carly didn't respond.

"Carly?" he questioned.

"Yes?" he tone was harsh, though she knew what was coming.

"What has happened between you and Sam?" he asked carefully, sacred of her reaction.

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"I'd have though she'd have told you." She said bluntly.

"No, I've hardly seen her. I haven't been able to find her at school and she's never here." He said doing hide his frustration and desperation.

"She was just here." Carly answered sharply.

"That's iCarly, that's different." He said, matching her tone.

"Okay Freddie, fine. We fell out, that's all you're getting from me." He huffed.

His insides contracted.

"Does this have anything to do with Missy?" he asked.

Bad move. Her eyes grew narrower and her tone saccharine.

"No, Missy is my friend and speaking of her you'll have to leave we're going out in 10 minutes."

He left knowing his weekend would be dull, boring and full of his mother asking if he wanted to attend a knitting class or something to that effect.

By the time Monday morning rolled round he was glad to get to school just to get away from his mother, as much as he loved her, a whole weekend with her was more than enough.

He was surprised to find Sam wasn't sitting in her seat, he quickly brushed it off supposing she'd be late. After asking Brad to look after his bag he went to the library to drop off a book her had borrowed for some English homework he had now completed.

He walked back to the class room to find Sam in her seat again hunched over what looked like a drawing of a bird with her head phones in her ears. He noticed her face had a pallid look and her eyes looked tired.

He watched as she sat though the class making notes and keeping her head down and ignoring what Missy was wittering on about, which Freddie later realised was himself.

He followed Sam's example and ignored her which grew more and more difficult as the day grew on.

Lunch hour was the most bizarre hour he'd ever experienced, he sat down next to Carly who shook her head, not saying anything and pointed to the empty seat next to Missy who again was waving. He got up and his seat was quickly taken by Wendy who obviously had an unfulfilable desire to gossip with Carly, the two girls put their heads together to discuss the days events. He looked round the room for Sam, unable to see the girl he put his sandwich, apple and drink into his bag, desiring more than anything to get away from Missy, who had appeared to memorise his timetable and would appear at corridors that he knew where no where near her class rooms at the same times as he was walking to his classes with his buddies or even worse Sam. When Missy came up to talk to him while he with Sam, she would be there one minute and gone the next.

He walked to the library and decided to eat there, he'd eat where the librarian never checked, where most couples would come to make out.

"Hey Freddie." Brad said looking and sounding thoroughly shocked.

"Hiya Brad, all right?" he asked, suppressing a smirk at Brad's surprised face.

"Yeah, its you?" he asked, eyes still wide.

"Its me what?" he asked, now confused.

"Its cool man, I'll keep it on the D.L." Brad said in a mock whisper.

"Right, yeah." He said eager to get away from his friend who was acting so strangely.

He walked round to the back of the library and slumped down against the wall and groaned into his hands.

He took out his sandwich from his bag to realise Sam was hunched over in the corner created by the wall and a book shelf looking at him intently.

"Hey Sam, I've been looking for you." He said automatically handing her half a sandwich and moving to sit by her.

"Thanks" she said gratefully.

He knew Sam had changed, the new found manners weren't the problem, the motive behind her manners worried him.

"Sam, why aren't you talking with Carly?" he asked quietly.

She looked up from her sandwich, eyes wide and questioning, though she didn't quite know the answer herself.

"Girl code, can't tell you. Sorry Fred doof." she said.

"Sam, Carly won't tell me, please." He said, his tone pleading.

"Good that Carly won't tell, at least she abides by some rules of girl code." She said, looking at her sandwich.

"So Carly broke a rule of girl code?" he said triumphantly.

"You didn't hear me say that and nor will you, change the topic before I use force to change it." She said sternly.

Lunch hour ended and Freddie carried on his day, a little lonely due to the fact that now Carly didn't talk to him as much for some unknown reason and Sam wasn't in his afternoon classes.

His week progressed the same way, he met Sam in the 'secluded' area of the library and they'd eat lunch together and then go on with the rest of their day.

He liked spending time alone with Sam, it was a rarity and he enjoyed it immensely, they'd laugh at silly things and tease each other.

In lessons she was quiet, reserved and uneasy, but at lunch times with him she was the fun loving girl he'd grown up with, the girl he missed immensely.

He started to hear his name muttered round the halls, but he ignored it, putting it down to iCarly as it wasn't unusual for him to be pointed out for it or to be talked about, not in a vicious way, just a 'look that's Freddie from iCarly' sort of way, so he just grinned and got on with it.

X.X.X

Thursday afternoon came and he had missed the bus because he was talking to some of his tech crew about their invention, so he was walking home. He wasn't particularly fussed, but he was thirsty, so when he passed a coffee and doughnut shop he went in to order a coffee to go.

He was about to go when he noticed none other than Samantha Puckett sitting in a booth with a few book surrounding her and an empty plate bearing the last few crumbs of a sugar coated doughnut and a cup of coffee that was still almost full.

"Puckett?" he said walking towards her.

"Hey Benson" he half smiled.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

She nodded, "Don't distract me, I'm getting better at chemistry." She said looking back down at her work.

He chose not to comment back, if she was going to try to do better at school, he sure as hell wasn't going to stop her.

He slowly drank his coffee and sent a text to his mother to say he'd be home late.

"So you're good at chemistry right dork?" she said after a while.

"I guess so, but I'm not doing it for you." He said sternly.

"Did I ask you to? No, I just want some help with this one problem." She said rather huffily.

"Kay, pass it over." He said pulling a pencil out of her pencil case.

Conveniently it was one of the problems he liked best.

"The numbers don't match up and I don't know why" she sighed.

He checked it over and noticed a very simple error at the beginning of the problem which had caused her to get the wrong answer at the end.

"You divided the mass by the number of molecules, it should be the other way round, that's why. The rest is right in theory, but the first sum is wrong causing this all to be wrong too." He said indicating the five other sums which were subsequently incorrect.

"Ohhh. Stupid mistake." She laughed and he grinned back at her, chuckling slightly.

"Shit, get under the table. Now Freddie." She said, looking towards the door.

He had no time to look to see who it was before a hand came down hard on his head and forced him under the table.

He waited under the table, listening for identification of the ominous human being.

He heard high healed shoes clack past the booth and then a sticky voice.

"Samantha" the voice said and he knew who it was. Missy.

Sam didn't verbally reply. He saw her legs tense and untense as Missy spoke. He noticed they were very good looking legs, he then mentally slapped himself for thinking such things at such a time.

He crept closer to the front of the table to get a better view, apparently Sam sensed him doing this and stuck her leg out to prevent him from going any further.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Sam?" Missy asked, her voice close to being as sticky as syrup.

He watched Sam's legs as the scooted to the edge of the booth seat and walked away to the centre of the small shop.

He peeped out to see what was happening, too late to warn Sam about the upcoming events.

Missy had her back to Sam and was holding bowls of custard and doughnut so that Sam couldn't see.

"What do you want Missy, you got your friend from me, now what?" she said, her tone was dangerous and on the edge of severe anger.

Missy spoke with her back still towards Sam "I want Freddie and you being the stupid dirty slut you are took him. I heard the rumours, about you two in the kissing part of the library and I saw you walk out of there today laughing and joking…"

Sum lunged for her, Missy already armed was quicker given she had a split second warning as she could see Sam's reflection in the window opposite her and coated Sam with two bowls of custard and doughnut. Missy smiled at her work and clattered out the shop.

A few people laughed and stopped the moment they saw Sam's face, crinkled and screwed up.

"Freddie?" she said, her voice unsteady.

He crept out from beneath the table and stood up. She was coated in custard, two jam doughnuts were exploded at her feet and were unpleasantly oozing jam on the floor. Her hair no longer looked blond, but yellow, custard coated.

"Oh Sam" He said softly and he extended his hand to her.

She broke, custard dripping down her body, her shoulders hunched over, head hung low, she started to cry quietly at first. Humiliated, embarrassed and belittled she stood alone in the centre of the shop covered in custard, crying like a little girl, tears flowed freely down her face, bringing the mascara down with them.

Every self created 'Puckett rule' she'd ever abided by was slashed, decimated and thrown away.

He sat her down in the booth to get her away from the stares of the fellow customers.

She continued to cry, eyes reddening.

A little girl came towards the table, about 6 years old, he looked up at her, she had a wad of napkins which she slid silently onto the table with a quick smile.

"Thank you" he said politely and smiled at her. The little girl returned promptly to her parents who seemed to be glowing with pride at the actions of their little girl.

Sam took the napkins and began wiping the custard off her face, hair and clothes. It did little use he clothes were stained and her white t-shirt was clinging to her body and sticking.

She sighed and threw yet another custardy napkin onto the steadily growing pile.

She had stopped crying and her breathing had returned to normal.

"People think we're going out, that's why I shoved you under the…" she dissolved into tears again and didn't finish her sentence.

He sat shocked, unable to think of any words of comfort.

An employee came up to the table. He looked nervous, not much older that 22, though he had a kind smile on his face.

"Sir, Miss if you'd like to come with me we have been able to find some clothes for you to change to."

Sam hiccupped and nodded and I followed after her, grabbing her homework and hers and my bag.

He lead us round the back of the counter where you'd order what you wanted and though the swinging doors.

The majority of the employees were busy cleaning and clearing up the mess that Missy had made out on the shop floor, however the employee that bought us round the back handed Sam a shirt that the employees wore while they were working, a cap, a pair of jeans that looked too big for Sam and a bag for her dirty clothes.

"Thank you." She said cockily and walked in the direction of the girls toilets to change.

He stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. So he put Sam's chemistry sheets in her folder and put that into her bag.

"Guessing you're Freddie from iCarly right? And that's Sam." he said

"Yeah, that's right. You watch the show?" he grinned, happy to not stand in silence any more.

"Yeah, I'm Luke by the way, me and my little brother watch the show, he's 15. I won't say a thing to anybody, customer confidentiality." He grinned.

"Thanks Luke, I appreciate it, honestly. Thanks so much" he said.

"Its what any decent person would do, isn't it. That girl who put custard on Sam is a nasty piece of work."

"She's a right nightmare." He said grimly shaking his head.

"Fredward you have a belt right?" Sam said reappearing one hand holding a bag containing her dirty clothes, the other holding up a pair of jeans that swamped her, she had rolled up the ends of the jeans, but the waist was simply too big for her.

"Yeah, you want it?" he asked.

"Uu hu. Yep." She said putting her bag of clothes on the floor.

He undid his belt and slipped it off and handed it to her.

She slid the belt on and tightened it and then bundled her hair up into a bun and put the hat on to cover her hair.

"Can we go?" she asked Luke.

"Yeah, sure just bring the stuff back within the week, especially the jeans they're my girlfriends." He said smiling slightly "She'll kill me if she doesn't get them back."

"We'll get them back." She said sombrely, clearly still not in the mood for comedy.

She turned to Freddie. "My chemistry stuff?"

"In your bag" he answered, picking it up and she took it from him.

They walked out the door.

When they were well out of the shop Sam started talking, obviously glad to be out of there.

"You remember that kid from school when we were like 6, Simon, the one who always used to wet himself and had to put his clothes in a bag to go home?" she asked.

He nodded, remembering the child.

"I know how he feels now." She laughed.

"Sticky?" he said in an attempt to make her laugh.

"Yeah. And intensely stupid." She said lowly.

"It was Simon's fault he wet him self, its not your fault you got doused with custard." He said intently. He never had been a fan of Simon.

"I suppose. Had you not heard the rumours about you and me being together?" she asked.

"No, I've heard people mention my name more often but I assumed it was about iCarly, not anything like that." He said.

"Nobody said anything?" she said shocked.

"Nope, I've been hiding round school. Missy won't leave me be." He chuckled.

She smirked.

"Wait," he said "did you tell Brad you were meeting someone in the corner of the library the first time I met you there?" he asked suddenly, remembering Brad's bizarre behaviour.

"Yeah, he came in with a girl and I told him to go some place else and that I had saved it. Why?" she asked.

He recounted to Sam the strange behaviour that Brad had shown.

"He said he'd keep it on the D.L. though." He said desperately.

"Forget about it, its just a silly rumour, its not like it'd ever be true." She said her eyes down at the ground.

An unaccountable sinking sensation appeared in his stomach.

"Nope" he agreed.

"Do you mind if I get picked up from your house? I don't want to walk all the way home like this." She gestured down to her apparel.

"You're asking and not just breaking and entering?" he joked nudging her, "Yeah that's fine."

"I figure I've got to at least be nice or you'll tell everybody I got a custard facial and body scrub and then cried about it." She said in an airy tone.

"Sam I won't tell anybody. Promise." He said seriously, looking down at her.

"Thanks." She said resting the top of her head against his shoulder, the highest part of him that she could reach without being on tip toe.

"Want to stay for dinner?" he suddenly asked.

She looked up.

"What about craz…. Um your mother? She's not my biggest fan." She said.

"She's working tonight at the hospital, she left me money for a pizza, sound good?" he said already knowing the answer.

The got back to his apartment relatively quickly, he went ahead to ensure nobody was there and then Sam sped into his apartment.

"You want me to put your stuff in the wash? I need to do some washing myself." He said.

"Yeah, can I use your shower? This stuff feels rank." She held her t-shirt away from her body.

"Yeah and I've probably got some old clothes that might fit you better too. You're probably better using my shower, you know where it is right? I'll leave the clothes on my bed and wait out here 'till you're done." He said going into his usual organising mode.

"Thank you" she said sincerely and walked briskly off to his bathroom.

He pulled out an drawer and rummaged to the bottom to find his oldest and smallest grey pants and then found a t-shirt that looked like it might fit her and he left a comb, a hair dryer, a pair of socks, the clothes and a hoodie on his bed and went out the door.

He got himself a drink and made one for Sam ready for when she came out the shower and put the TV on and watched the end of some program.

Sam came out of his room, hair wet and wearing his oldest clothes but never the less she was beaming.

"I look like a dork now" she proclaimed, still half smiling.

"Well better than before." He said.

"Yeah, those jeans were like 3 or 4 sizes too big!" she said flopping on the couch next to him.

"They looked funny." He chuckled and that got him a punch on the arm.

"So pizza?" he said "Meat lovers?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Duhhh." She said happily flicking though the channels.

He took his empty beaker back tot the sink and ordered the pizza for Sam and himself.

"What time do you want me gone by?" Sam asked wandering into his kitchen as he put the phone down from speaking to the pizza delivery service.

"Whenever, pizza should be about 20 minutes from now. Whatever time you want." He said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So is 9:30 okay?" she asked.

"Fine by me. Want to watch some TV while we wait?" he said.

"Yeah, whatever." She said leading the way back to his lounge where she curled up on the sofa.

He handed her the remote control and she flicked to a comedy quiz show and he sat down next to her.

He had to admit he never thought he'd pity the girl who used to make his life a nightmare.

"Sam, Carly isn't talking to me now. Please tell me what happened between you two." He said.

She made no response for a moment, though weighing up her options

"You know Carly's jewellery box, the one from her mother?" she said in a sigh.

He nodded, glad he was finally going to get some answers.

"Well its gone missing, all her jewellery included and Carly thinks it was me, but honestly Freddie" she looked him directly in the eyes "I didn't, I wouldn't."

He knew she wasn't lying. She loved Carly and though she infuriated her sometimes, he knew Sam would never stoop that low.

"I don't know how it went. I was the last one in her room while she went shopping with Spencer and I know every finger points to me, but I didn't do it. It was gone when she got back from shopping. She told me not to lock the door, so I didn't. I just left to go home and when I came round to hers the next day we had a screaming match."

"Do you have any idea who might have taken it?" he asked.

"I've got ideas, no proof though." She fidgeted with her nails.

"Missy?" he guessed.

She looked up and nodded.

"Something doesn't add up about her. Her six month cruise ended over a year ago and she just appears here for no reason. It doesn't fit, you know." She said, rearranging herself of the couch.

He nodded in agreement. He too had wondered why Missy had returned.

They spoke for a while about reasons Missy might have come back and Sam seemed set on one reason particularly.

"She came back for you, she likes you." She said.

"But I don't think she'd come to a different school in a different state for me, there's tones of other Freddies out there, I'm not the only one."

"Urghh, she thinks you like her, you gave her that trip." She pointed out.

He didn't even ask how she knew because he already understood, Carly had told her.

"I didn't do it to make her happy. I did it to get rid of her." He said.

"Well thank you" she touched his hand "But she thinks you were treating her."

"This is stupid. Why can't I just tell her to get stuffed?" he whined and huffed, crossing his legs on his chair.

"Do you want a custard bath too?" she quizzed, the corners of her mouth twitching.

The conversation continued in a circle direction until the pizza was delivered and they went into the dining room to eat.

"You should try and be friendly with Missy, see if you can find anything out?" Sam said when Freddie asked what he should do about her.

"Yeah, maybe she knows something." He said talking a bite of pizza and chewing it slowly.

"Maybe yeah." She said, halfway though her slice of pizza when he had only taken one bite.

They began laughing and joking and generally chatting between themselves.

When they had finished the pizza, Sam finishing first, Freddie cleared up while Sam sat on the pristine counter top swinging her legs.

"I think I'm going to have to steal this pair of pants from you Benson." She said indicating down to his pair of old grey sweat pants.

"Have them," he said "they were half way up my calf when I last tried them." He laughed. "Not a good look, and not a look my mother would approve of, she barley lets me wear sweats as it is, never mind sweat pants that are too small." He finished.

"Good, I like 'em" she said. "And your Mama is nuts, I'm surprised you are allowed to wear jeans, doesn't she prefer church pants?" she added, sticking her tongue out at Freddie.

"Don't joke, I don't want my jeans taken off me." He said shacking his head and laughing.

He smiled at her, she noticed he had a rather sweet smile, he extended his had and to his surprise she took it and jumped down from the counter top. She smiled and let go of his hand.

She walked casually into the living room in front of him, he noticed the top of Sam's underwear was peeking out the top of the grey pants which were hanging low on her hips, he saw black lace and he quickly averted his eyes away from Sam.

She sat down and him beside her and she stretched out onto his lap, her head resting at his thighs and she flicked her hair so it tumbled down the other side of his legs and pooled like syrup on the sofa.

"Urghh, this isn't comfy Benson, you need to be more flabby!" she huffed and he burst out laughing.

"I what?" he said.

"Its not comfy to lean on solid bricks is it?" she said.

"No" he said stupidly.

"Well that's what your legs feel like." She said wiggling her head some in his lap.

"Umm okay, thanks?" he said unsurely.

"Its not a compliment dork, you need to be flabbier!" she huffed and jerked her head round a little more.

She must have found a comfy spot because she stopped thrashing her head round like a horse and lay still for which he was grateful as he had been scared she might accidentally throw her head down on 'items of great value'

"Maybe Missy would leave me alone if I was the size of a whale." He said seriously while he turned a strand of Sam's hair between his finger and thumb.

"I doubt it, she's pretty obsessed. She didn't shut up about the whole first 2 days before Carls and I fell out. She wanted to know everything about you." She said, her eyes lower.

"Don't, it makes me feel physically ill." He said, feigning embarrassment.

"Poof" she said happily, grinning again.

"Its like Germy Jeremy liking you." He said back.

"The thing is, that actually would make me ill." She said starting to laugh again.

Seeing her laugh forced him to laugh with her, her little body twitching as she laughed.

He said goodbye to her later and took himself off to bed earlier to mill though his thoughts, why had Missy come back? What did she really have against Sam? What happened to Carly's jewellery box? What had happened to Sam to not make her rip off Missy's head?

He fell asleep promptly, his head still swarming with thoughts and half linked theories.

X.X.X

Friday morning came and with a heavy heart he dressed or a day of sucking up to and flirting with Missy.

He threw on a brown shirt and some jeans after his shower and ate breakfast alone because his mother was sleeping after working all night and then drove himself to school.

"Hey Freddie." The sugary tone floated over to him.

"Hi Missy. You look good today." He said, thinking the entire opposite.

She blushed "Thank you, Freddie."

He shrugged, grinned at her and walked off.

He noticed nothing unusual except that her bag was absolutely huge, but that told him little. He couldn't assume that she had Carly's prised jewellery box in her bag just because her bag was fat today.

He saw Sam and keeping to the plan he and her had set up last night , he winked at her, in a way so that others could see and walked off to his classes.

Sam looked good today, dark jeans and an eggplant coloured v necked t-shirt.

Freddie toddled off to his lessons, wanting nothing more than a weekend of 'Freddie Time' which he knew he wouldn't get because now he had to suck up to Missy, he also had iCarly with the girls tonight and he was prepared to bet that there would be a stinker of an argument while they were live.

He ate lunch with Missy and Carly and occasionally stole glances at Sam who was sitting with some of the dancers and cheerleaders with whom she had dance classes and cheer practice with. When they had first started high school Sam had been bullied into trying out for the dance team and the cheerleading team by Carly who had told Freddie all about her previous beauty pageants and how good of a dancer Sam actually was.

Sam didn't like hanging round with the cheerleaders very much as they tended to agitate her, but today they seemed to be making her laugh and from the occasional snap shot look he got of her, the smiles were genuine.

Sam wasn't a cheerleader anymore, she'd had to resign because of the pressure put on her by iCarly and cheering and the dance team, but she still got on well with the girls and would go and support them when she could, she was still a member of the dance team, she once told Freddiw, while they were a little tipsy after a party that she loved dancing and that it made her feel fearless.

"Freddie" Missy said while she grabbed his arm, nearly giving him a Chinese burn.

He pulled himself out of his memory and focused on what everyone was talking about.

"So are you coming on Saturday?" Carly asked him.

"Where?" he said.

"My house, silly. Movie night on Saturday." Missy said, stroking his arm.

"Yeah, sure." He said feigning excitement. He moved his arm away from Missy.

"Good, it'll be you and me." Missy said pointing to herself and him "and Carls and Ollie." Missy said, though defining married couples.

"Ollie?" he asked Carly.

He was surprised when she grinned back at him, she had liked Ollie for a while, she and Sam would talk about him and Carly would smile a lot when they did.

"He asked her out while you were in England." Missy said quickly, though trying to win Freddie's attention back.

"I was in Wales, different country. They speak a different language." He said crossily, he immediately felt bad for snapping and then he remembered what Missy had done to Sam the previous day and he felt fine.

"Oh." Missy said, rather taken aback.

The corners of his mouth twitched when he realised he'd stunted Missy.

"Why didn't you tell me Carly?" he asked, ensuring his tone was kinder and more gentle.

Missy touched his arm again, stroking it.

"I didn't think I had to." She replied looking down at her half eaten sandwich which she picked up and started eating again.

Missy's fingers traced the muscles he had built up in his arm, yet he still didn't give her any of his attention.

"You don't have to tell me anything, I just thought we're best friends, that you'd want to tell me." He said, his tone soft still.

"Sorry Freddie, I should have. I'm really excited about it." She said and they hugged.

They broke apart, Missy looked furious.

X.X.X

"And so ends another epic edition of iCarly." Sam sung.

"Remember. Give an octopus a pedicure." Carly said, cocking one eyebrow.

"Poke a sheep in the udder." Sam said, smirking

"Annnd don't google Donkey show." Carly said.

"Byeeeee" they chorused.

He shut the camera down and signed for the girls to stop. The episode of iCarly had been good and the girls were on a roll tonight. He wondered maybe in the euphoria of the success they'd perhaps make friends.

"Great show guys, So I was wondering if we could talk abo…"

"Bye." Sam scuttled out the room faster than ever.

His heart felt heavy and he felt the elation had been wrung out of him like water from a towel.

"So Missy?" Carly said with a smirk.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You and her?" she said, making her hands form a love heart shape.

"Oh" he said shocked and he shook his head.

Carly chuckled shook her head too.

"I'll see you tomorrow Carls. Bye" he said waving.

X.X.X

He spent Saturday texting and doing homework and later in the day he got ready and went over to Missy's house.

He knocked on the door and a overwhelming scent of some flower, masses of brown hair and an annoying voice engulfed him as he was hugged by Missy.

"Hiya." She said enthusiastically, too enthusiastically.

"Hi Missy." He said wearily.

She mistook his tone for tiredness and lead him into her lounge saying "You poor baby, we've got a relaxing evening tonight, just sit down."

He sat down and she sat next to him.

"Oh you've got your shoes on, my father doesn't like shoes on in the house." She said with a slight smile, which gave him the idea that she had planned this.

"Oh right." He untied one lace before Missy spoke.

"You're tired, I'll do that." She slipped onto the floor undid the laces on his shoes, slipped his shoes off his feet and walked off with them while he stared at her, shellshocked.

He looked at Carly and Ollie who were sat next to each other, Ollie's arm round Carly, they were both trying not to laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered furiously.

"She want you man." Ollie said laughing.

"I don't want her, I'm actually scared she is going to rape me." He said.

Carly hid her face in Ollie's chest, hiding her giggles as Missy came back into the room.

"So movies, which ones are we watching?" he asked desperately as Missy sunk into the sofa, practically on top of him.

"I was thinking something a little naughty." She said into his ear in a carrying whisper that caused Carly to shake harder.

"Oh no my mother wouldn't like that." He said desperately.

It was all too much for Ollie and Carly, Ollie spluttered at Freddie saying his mother wouldn't want him to see anything 'naughty' and Carly lost it.

They laughed for which Freddie was momentarily grateful for, until Missy decided they should take their own room.

"Missy I want to stay with Carly and Ollie." He whined.

"I would like to talk to you." She would say sweetly as she dragged him down a corridor.

He knew he had to keep her happy to find out if she knew anything about Carly's jewellery box.

"So, here is cosy, isn't it." She said indicating her proximity to his.

"No, I want out Missy." He said sternly.

"Freddie" she said, elongating the 'e' sound at the end of his name in the most annoying way, Sam never did that.

Her lips were puckered and he made a break for it, bolting towards the door.

He returned to the lounge where Carly and Ollie were resurfacing from a make out session.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly.

"Fine." Carly said, fixing her hair a little.

Missy walked back into the room.

"So movies, how about House Bunny?" she asked sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him, indicating him to do the same.

He sat down, as far away as he could on the small sofa. Missy nuzzled her head into his back and he bit down the reaction to say something nasty.

He hardly concentrated on the film, he occasionally glanced at the screen, the rest if the time he was checking his phone or wiggling to stop Missy getting to comfy.

By the end of the 3rd chick flick he was tired and ready to go home, so he told Missy he'd see her on Monday and that he looked forward to it, he then gave her a hug and pecked her cheek. He walked to his car feeling extremely sick and full of self loathing.

He'd allowed her to cosy up to him for what? Nothing, he'd got no information out of her, he was forbidden to even act like he'd witnessed Sam get a custard bath and now he had to deal with a sappy Missy.

He put his head onto the steering wheel and let out an exasperated groan. He drove home, looking forward to next weekend when at least Missy would be gone.

X.X.X

A Sunday filled with text messages from Missy was not his idea of fun, so he turned his phone off and drove himself to the gym.

2 hours, a varied assortment of sore muscles, 21 text messages and one shower later he was feeling much more relaxed and was on his way home happily nodding along to the radio in his car.

He had a relaxing evening with his mother, they had a nice Sunday meal and then they sat down to watch a program together. He liked spending time with his mother because he knew that she really enjoyed it, she always seemed less manic when he spent time with her, admittedly she still did baby him a little, but he didn't mind that, being babied wasn't the worst thing in the world, he'd happily take being babied over how she used to embarrass him, thankfully she didn't do that anymore. He fell asleep not long after the program started, exhausted after working relentlessly at the gym and was woken up by his mother at 11 telling him to go and change for bed. He took off the blanket that she must have put over him while he slept and padded to his room, groggy and tired.

When he awoke on Monday morning he was sore, but well rested after having slept for ten hours in total.

He arrived at school and Missy decided she just couldn't go one day without seeing him and suddenly he found himself being hugged and his vision obscured by a mass of brown hair.

"Hi Missy." He said in a happy tone of voice, though inside his mind he was far less than happy to see her.

"Hi Freddie." She squealed, her tone now attracting sniggering.

After a brief conversation he watched Missy walk to her locker and put some books in it. He noticed that she didn't open her locker wide, she didn't open the door and let it rest unfastened, she opened it just enough to slid a book in. He knew something was up right there and then.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped slamming the locker shut.

"Missy can I borrow your history book?" he asked, hoping she'd have to open the locker to retrieve it.

"No, I need it. I'm so sorry Freddie." She said, elongating the 'E' sound at the end of his name.

He huffed and stomped away.

He knew he had to see what was inside the locker, getting into the locker would be easy, he could use the device he and he friends went to Wales to work on, but he needed Carly and Sam to be in a class together at the same time to ensure that Carly wouldn't say that Sam had planned the whole situation.

Unfortunately the only class that the girls were in together was the first lesson of the day, chemistry. Mondays were the worst, Carly and Sam's lessons were mostly together, but Mondays they were separate. He knew he couldn't wait until tomorrow because he couldn't risk not finding the jewellery box.

He needed to cause mayhem, a diversion and he knew what he needed to do.

He set about texting Jonah to cause terror in chemistry, which, fortunately, was the room opposite Missy's locker, while this was being done, he'd hack into Missy's locker, then he'd loosen the bolts and when the chemistry class came crowding out Missy's locker door would be bashed and fall off, exposing, hopefully, Carly's jewellery box.

It was a far fetched plan, but he deemed it reasonable as he knew that Missy really wanted him, so he figured that she was going to somehow put the jewellery box in Sam's bag or locker so that Freddie would see she was a bad sort of person and run to Missy. He knew that Missy was going for broke and that she was getting careless and irrational.

His heart was pounding as he picked up the device which he and his friends had taken all the way to Wales, they had sworn to only use it for good purposes and not for vulgar gain. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, he felt a text message vibrate in his pocket and he knew he only had a few minutes.

Once the door of Missy's locker was open, he found the lid of the jewellery box, having been torn off. He had no time and ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach, he weekend the bolts and closed the locker door gently as the chemistry class swarmed out of the class room door which was puffing yellow smoke everywhere.

He bolted down the corridor to return the locker opening device and then retuned to the havoc.

The smoke was thicker, the fumes smelling like lemon and quite refreshing.

"Sorry Mr Harrinton." He heard Johan yell from within the room.

The class backed up further, he joined with them, and moved next to Carly.

"Hi Freddie, I didn't see you in class." She coughed out.

"I just go here, I was late. Overslept." He said hurridly.

He heard a clatter, praying it was the locker door, he dragged Carly over.

Missy's locker lay without a door and some of its contents fell, books scattered the floor as the lemon gas cleared though open windows.

"MISSY" he heard a scream being emitted from the girl beside him.

Carly reached forward holding the top of the jewellery box in her hands although it was a precious newborn baby.

Many of the pupils seemed to wiggle as Missy was shoved though their midst.

"Where is the rest?" Carly said in a low tone as she pointed down to the half of the box she held in her hands.

"What?" Missy asked, in a bad impression of innocence.

"This was from my mother, before she died. I need the rest of it, sod the jewellery, I want the box. Where is it Missy?" she said, danger glazing her tone.

The pupils seemed to be feeling sorry for Carly as many angry looks suddenly shot at Missy.

She pointed at Sam.

"Check her bag." She muttered out.

Freddie watched as Mr Harrinton returned holding a bag which looked like Sam's.

He handed the bag to Drew who passed it to Sam.

Sam dug her hand inside her bag, her eyes wide, blue and red rimmed.

She pulled out the other half of the box, the hinges still attached.

He had expected Sam to scream and rage at Missy and he would have fully supported her if she did however Sam morosely walked over to Carly, the other half of the box held in her hands.

He understood that Sam was tired, she wanted it over and for once she was prepared to let Missy go unscathed by her, not that the rest of the student body wouldn't punish her, they certainly would.

He didn't really comprehend what happened because next thing he knew the girls were wrapped around each other, Missy was being dragged away to the Head's room and his chemistry class was postponed until further notice due to the concoction that Jonah had spilt everywhere.

He took the opportunity to drag both girls outside to the courtyard.

Carly was holding both halfs of her jewellery box while Sam was picking at her finger nails.

"We friends again?" he asked, praying for the answer he wanted to hear.

"I'm so sowry Sam." Carly blubbed.

"Come on Carls, with my track record. I'd have done the same thing as you, I'd have blamed me. I'd never ever do anything to you though and I haven't stole in years." Sam said, stretching out a hand.

"Just never trust Missy again, okay?" Carly said thickly, in a feeble attempt at comedy.

"I'll fight my natural kind hearted nature to forgive people and be nice to them." Sam said back, cocking her eyebrow in jest.

The rest of the day passed swiftly, Carly kept the sections of her beloved jewellery box close to her at all times.

As a celebration Spencer made spaghetti tacos, it wasn't until late that him and Sam left. He offered to drive her home, which she accepted happily.

"Don't think I don't know." She said as he pulled up outside her house.

"How?" he asked.

"I saw you bolt it with that nerd thingy from Wales in your hands and then suddenly Missy's locker breaks, not a coincidence in my books." She said with a smirk.

"Fine, it was me." He said.

Sam looked down at her seat belt, unbuckled it and shifted in her seat to look at him. He'd hardly seen her since Thursday when she was coated in custard.

She slid her cold hand over his which was resting on the gearstick.

"Thank you."

"W.. Welcome" he said, his throat contracting.

Sam smiled up at him.

He sat looking at her, if she could only know what was going though his mind, she'd slap him silly.

He looked at her, she looked so pretty. So Sam, so her.

"Well bye then." She said clambering out the car.

He watched her walk up the garden path, the sound of her heals hitting the pebbles.

He noticed she'd left her bag.

"Sam, Sam!" he called after her.

He motioned with his hands for her to come to him.

"Yeah?" she said, eyes wide questioningly.

"Your bag" he handed over her book bag though the open window.

"Oh right, thanks." She said, throwing her bag over one shoulder.

He couldn't help but notice the flash of disappointment that crossed her face.

He gently touched her shoulder, nudging her away from the car as he slipped out the door.

He hugged her tightly, he felt her body relax into his.

"She's not coming back Sam." he said into her hair.

"I know." Came her muffled response from somewhere against his chest "Thank you."

She raised her eyes, a smile on her lips as she shook back her hair.

A stray piece of hair was left on her face, with all the courage of a lion, heart pounding, he swept the rouge strands of hair aside aside.

She caught his hand in hers and held it fast.

They stood for a moment, he laced his fingers with hers, he saw the corners of her mouth twitch and he lowered his neck to kiss her forehead.

She moved her head up, as he lowered his chin.

He became conscious that her hand was resting against his chest and she was giving him an almost fragile expression.

Their faces became close and he could feel her breath against his chin.

He kissed her gently and she reciprocated, smiling into the kiss.

She pulled away and blushing she looked away, he saw the quick grin that she swallowed and his heart rate slowed down, still fast, but manageable now.

"Care to reconsider?" She asked looking at her hand on his shoulder.

"Reconsider what?" he asked, confused now. His heart rate spead up.

His worried tone must have showed because her tone became soft and gentle, quite apart from her usual one. "You said you'd never date me, would you like to reconsider?"

He felt himself smiling at her and he let a gulf of laughter, he saw her lower he head.

"No, no Sam. I'm happy. I really am." She looked back up at him. "And yes, I'd love to. So Sam would you like to go out some time?"

She nodded, kissed him swiftly and walked up to her front door, blew a kiss and slipped inside the door without a second glance.

He knew that this was a new chapter, a new start for him and Sam, he knew that the haters and hardship would come and go, but at least he'd have Sam with him to handle it, and that made him a very happy Freddie.

X.X.X

*I have no idea if that is how it works, here it works like that I think, but I'm not 100% sure.

So that is this story finished, I realise that I said I probably wouldn't write another, but hey ho, its done now

I'd like to say a great big thank you to all the kind supporters and people who read these stories and especially **YOU! **

**You are a star.**

Please review, tell me if you liked it, if you didn't or if you have a goldfish. I don't have a goldfish, I used to but it died ): I have Spencer's touch when it comes to aqua marine life unfortunately.

Thanks so much

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX**


End file.
